A PDS Story
by Miss Wisteria
Summary: I never thought I would have a home, a place where I was loved no matter what I did. I had always been out casted by people. I was nothing. I was one of “them”, yet I was created by fans. I was in between with nothing to call my own.
1. Chapter 1

If you had told me I would be where I am now more than a month ago, I would have called you crazy.

I never thought I would have a home, a place where I was loved no matter what I did. I had always been out casted by people. I was nothing. I was one of "them", yet I was created by fans. I was in between with nothing to call my own.

But that's when the idea came to me. I no longer wanted to be alone. I wanted to love, and be loved in return. So I would have to choose a side: the people, or "them". I choose them. I watched them often. They were famous. If I could just make something appealing to them, they might accept me, they might make me one of them!

And so, Project*Divasong came into effect. My name is Kasane Teto. I united the Vocaloids.


	2. Chapter 2

**[[This was actually NOT written by me. |D Im a lazy ass and kinda… stopped. This was by Len. Praise him and his win. I do plan on making short one shots. Please enjoy this win!**

**~Beetle]]**

I was shocked at the outpouring of people that came.  
'ALL VOCALOIDS AND UTAUS WELCOME!'  
So many faces and colours, I took them all in.  
It was just stunning, and I loved it, and I got so caught up I tripped into one of them, a blonde girl, who looked about fourteen.  
'What? Oh. You're Kasane Teto! From Project*Divasong! Do you mind if I join?' She asked, her tone was excited.  
I felt so many emotions at that point it was insane.  
'YES, YES!' I adjusted my tone. 'I mean, yes. You can!' I stuck out my hand, smiling. 'You are?'  
She took it, smiling as well. 'Kagamine Rin. My brother should be around here somewhere, but I'm not sure. Maybe you'll see him later.' She said, smiling again. 'I'm gonna go meet the others! Nice meeting you, Teto!' She waved rapidly and ran off.  
My heart was hammering in my chest. The ever-so-famous Kagamine twin RIN had joined my ranks. I was so overwhelmed with happiness it made me collapse.  
A blue haired man happened to see.  
'Miss, are you okay?' he asked. His tone was soft, and his ocean-like eyes had a touch of concern.  
'Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!' I said, brushing myself off. 'Who are you?'  
He laughed, pulling himself up. He was tall.  
'I'm Shion Kaito. Pleasure to meet you.' He bowed first, and then reganed his stance and held out his hand. I shook it.  
'Would you like to join Project*Divasong?' I asked kindly.  
'Hmmm.... sounds interesting. I've yet to meet other Vocaloids outside of Meiko, so it should prove interesting. Thank you!' He said, grinning.  
'Well I'm glad,' I said. 'Go and see who else you can meet!' and I dismissed him.

I had been wandering around for about an hour, trying to look for Rin's twin brother that she had mentioned, but I had no luck finding him, but then I eyed a Vocaloid with pink hair, lighter than mine by a few shades, dressed in medivel-like outfit.  
'Megurine Luka!' I said, happily, like she was an old friend. She looked up at me.  
'Oh? You're Kasane Teto. Nice to meet you.'  
She knew my NAME! I wanted to jump up and down like a little kid, but I kept my cool. 'So you're interested in joining P*DS?' I said. I had went from saying the whole thing to just saying 'Pee dee ess.' It was weird, but they knew what I meant.  
'I would like to.' She said politely. 'Thank you~' She sang out the 'you', and it made me shiver. I already had three Vocaloids with me!  
After I turned away from Luka, I went to the food table that was set up.  
'Hi Rin!' I said to a blonde that looked a lot like Rin, but with different clothes.  
'Rin?!' He said unhappily, setting down a cake.  
'I look NOTHING like my sister! Who are you trying to fool!?' He clentched his fists, and then pulled up a finger to me, his nails painted a creamy yellow.  
'I'm Len Kagamine. MALE. Crypton tag 02. Not Rin.' He frowned, but then pulled his fist into a palm.  
'I just get touchy, sorry.'  
I smiled at him. 'It's okay, I'm Teto! I met your sister earlier!'  
He stared at me. 'Oh, Rin. Onee-chan. Did she join this Project-whatever?' he said rather dissmissevely. So much for getting him to join.  
'Yeah, she did. Would you like to?'  
He stared at me again, his cerulean eyes dashing to a point beyond my shoulder, and I swear I saw lust in his eyes for a moment.  
'Yeah, I would.' and then he walked away.

I was elated. Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, and Shion Kaito were amongst me.  
It was a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**[[Hi everyone! Another beautiful chapter by Len. Everyone give him a round of applause! I wasn't actually here for this part when it happened, so I'm glad Len wrote this. |D Rin was pretty miffed…**

**Anyway's I am right now working on a small one shot P*DS story, so stay tuned!**

**~Beetle AKA Teto]]**

It had been a few days since P*DS had started. My brother had still been eying over Kaito like a kid does candy. I wanted to nudge him forward a little, and I wanted to embarrass him.  
'Hey Len!' I said sharply.  
He turned, blushing. I busted him. 'Y-Yeah?'  
'You should soooooo ask him out.' I teased, and Teto caught ear.  
'Ohhhh, Len's got a crush?' She said, a smile glued to her face.  
'I-I do n-not!' He stammered, his face flushing even more. 'Just leave me alone, Rin.' He muttered.  
I smiled, I got him cornered. He was my toy, and I would bend and break him into tiny pieces.  
'If you say so, Len.' I said, sounding rather satified.  
He walked off, you could feel his pissy mood from DISTANCES. He was so easy to tease.  
'So is this really true, Rin? He likes Kaito?' Teto asked curiously.  
'Eehhhh, to be honest, I only do it to mess with him. I dunno how he feels.' I admitted.  
'Oh.' Teto replied, sounding rather dissapointed. 'Well, we can still tease him!' She said, grinning sickly.  
'Yeahhh, suree.' I said rather dismissevely, taking Len in the corner of my eye again. He was watching Kaito again, eating a banana. I wanted to go smack him, but I just left him. He had enough torture from me for the day.  
'So Teto, where's my room.....?'

- LATER THAT DAY -  
'Happy birthday, Rin.' I said, giving Rin her gift before she left out. Hardly anyone remembered our birthdays, we were the last ones of the year, and like anyone was going to remember the skimpy Kagamine twins.  
'Thank you Len.' She giggled, smiling. 'I'll see you later.' and she left out the door.  
I closed it, turning back to the scene. Our house was pretty big, but we only had eight people living in it. Mikuo Hatsune, his sister Miku, Neru Akita, Teto Kasane, me and Rin, Luka Megurine, and Kaito. It was abnormally quiet, too.  
I walked back to the living room, and the only spot open was by Kaito. I struggled to keep my fluster under control.  
'So, w-what's going on?' I said, taking my spot by Kaito.  
'Damn you Neru.... you took my spot and now I'm over here, like an idiot.' I thought to myself.  
'Oh, it's nothing really good, Len. We're all talking.' Neru said, smiling.  
'Thanks.' I said, trying to keep myself under control.  
Soon after, Neru, Mikuo, and Teto had left into another spot of the living room, leaving Kaito with me. He looked thoughtful.  
'H-Hey Kaito.' I managed to slip out.  
'Oh?' He said, looking to me.  
'Isn't the nighttime pretty.....' I muttered.  
'Yes. Yes it is Len.'  
'I like going for walks at night.' I said again. 'You idoit! Say something else!' I thought scornfully at myself.  
'Len, I have something to say....'  
My heartrate picked up in that moment. I almost wanted to pin him to the couch and confess my love to him, but something kept me still.  
'Yeah?' I looked at him, hoping my face didn't give away too much.  
'.... It's nothing.' He said finally.  
'Teeennnsssiooonnn.' I heard Teto say, and I shot her glare.

Several more moments passed, and I was sure the room was filled with my heartbeat. I was sweating. My breath was hot too. I didn't dare say a word, though. Everyone would be up my ass.  
'Len, he's got six years over you! Get away from him! Miku likes him!' It was all starting to crash on me.  
I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder.  
'Len.' That voice was Kaito. He was touching me. I was freaking out.  
'Y-Yeah?' I said, turning around.  
'I like you.' He said, smiling.  
I melted to a puddle on the inside, and my brain pretty much stopped working. 'I-I love you....' I stammered out. What did I just say?!  
Kaito smiled, pulling me into a hug. I was paralyzed.  
'I have a question, can you answer it?'  
'O-of course!'  
'I've never done anything like this before..... but will you go out with me?'  
My senses rushed me. I was so dizzy and elated I was high on air. I didn't notice the crowed that had gathered nearby, trying to hide (but failing) and taking in every word.  
'Yes. A thousand times yes. I will.'  
He grinned rather, looking rather satisfied, and that set off my heart again.  
'Awwww Len!' Teto said, cheering.  
My expression dropped into a flustered one as I pulled away from Kaito and looked at the crowd that had gathered of Miku, Neru, Mikuo, and Teto.  
'Guys, just leave it.' Neru said. I wanted to stand up and scream 'THANK YOU' but again, I was held down. I watched as the group left and I felt a hand clasp into mine, and my fingers were twined.

---- The following day.

I had returned from my trip. It was crazy. I swear I saw so many people I knew, but at the same time, I knew that I didn't know them.  
Or something like that. I didn't care, I was glad to be home with my brother.  
Neru greeted me at the door, her expression was curious to me.  
'Neru....?' I asked.  
'Rin, you're not gonna believe this.....'

I stormed up to Len's room and kicked the door open. His face filled with panic.  
'R-R-Rin!'  
'LEN. YOU STUPID BASTARD.'  
'What?!'  
I grabbed his collar and pulled him close to my face. I could see tears welling in his eyes, and I re-aimed my fist into his stomach.  
'WHY DID YOU SAY YES TO KAITO!? WHY!?'  
He fell backwards, gasping for air.  
'Y-You didn't know....'  
'I loved you, you asshole!' and I slammed the door as I left his room. I went to my own and cried for a while.  
Soon after, a knock at my door.  
'Rin....'  
'Get out.'  
'Rin.'  
'Get the hell out!'  
'You can't solve this by running! I'm sorry! And besides that, you CAN'T love me! We're twin siblings!'  
'I don't care! Get out!'  
'No.'  
'Get out!'  
'Fine, I will, but crying isn't going to solve your problems!' He slammed the door much like I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**[[Beetle again. The one who did not right this. So yeah, this chapter has gay love. Fairly explicit. You don't like, you don't read. |D So, yeah. Warned and all, continue on! **

**Lol I want to see the reaction of the ones who always skip the author's notes. That must be some funny shit right there. BAHA. **

**~Beetle-Teto]]**

It was the day after Len and Rin's birthday. Len was taking his usual abuse, but this time flavoured with 'YOU'RE GAY!?'  
I realized that being gay was indifferent, but being six years older than Len was also going to raise an issue. I sighed.  
'Shut the hell up!' Len said, swatting at Teto, who was eying him like a new toy.  
'Why does it matter?' Mikuo chimed in.  
Everyone dispearced, and the silcence came in.  
'I'm going to go shower.' Neru said finally, walking upstairs.  
Len made his way over to me, a look on his face that told me his feelings.  
He tugged my hand in a direction, which led to the room under the stairs. I got up and he led me by my hand. He was sweating a lot.  
He pulled me in and closed the door.  
'Kaito....' He seemed to begin. I pulled him to me. 'It's okay Len.' I assured him, patting his head.  
'I hate them so much right now....' I could hear the tears in his voice, I didn't need to see his face. I kissed his head to calm him down, and that seemed to set something off within him, because he grabbed my chin and pulled me down to his face. His lips crashed into mine and he forced his tounge in my mouth. I complied.  
'Well. He certainly is a keeper.' I thought to myself, enjoying the moans and squeaks from Len as he worked over me.

--OUTSIDE THE CLOSET, BECAUSE I KNOW THAT 89% OF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE CLOSET SEX SCENES. ))

I heard them. Especially Kaito's moaning, his moans were so easy to pick out. Which means Len was dominating him.  
I looked to Rin, taking in her soft features, and then stopped myself before clearing my throat.  
'Rin. What IS your brother doing?'  
'I could care less.' She spat back. I was slightly taken aback, but then figured that all the acid in her voice was for her brother, not me. I wanted to get up and comfort her, but that wouldn't assist her now.  
I turned to Mikuo. 'Hey Mikuo....'

/shower  
The soap and suds drifted around my ankles. I felt good after being showered off, and it felt like the tension between the Kagamines was dissolving. Showers always made me feel peaceful.  
The warm water was good.  
Good for me, good for everyone.  
I smiled as I got out of the shower and made my way downstairs in a towel, but I slipped, smashing my knee pretty good. I wanted to yell, but I was dressed in a towel. Crap! I was done for! Neru Akita, in a towel, on the stairs.  
And to make matters worse, I swear I heard moaning below me.

"Did you hear that....?"  
'Nahh.... just shrug it off, keep going, that feels great.... oh my god....'  
He kept moaning against my actions, and it was only building my arousal. I was at his stomach, kissing it over and over and working at his crotch. I liked to tease, like most fourteen year olds do. But I knew what I was doing.  
I dropped his pants to his feet and pushed him so he sat on a box, and the pulled them off the rest of the way before I climbed back up to his waist.  
I had him in my hands. He could bend any way I wanted him too right now.  
I licked the head of his errect cock, and he moaned loudly. 'Leeeeeennnnn~.' He sang out. He was so easy. And totally uke. I engulfed him in my mouth and he just sang my name, with the occasional 'oh god' or 'fuck'. It was like music to my ears, and it made me happy, and the feeling of his fingers twining with my blonde locks was great. It was like smoking pot and eating cake. Great!  
Soon after I had taken him into my mouth, I felt a hot feeling near my stomach. I knew what that was and what was going to happen. I also knew that I was still in my shorts. No shirt, no shoes, no arm sleeves and leg sleeves, just my shorts. I cursed in my mind, but then my thoughts were interupted.  
'Leeennnnnnn....~ I'm going to--'  
And with that, my mouth felt filled. I blinked, and then swallowed, before pulling off.  
'Mmm.' I said sharply, feeling the chill in my pants as I climaxed.  
'Shit, that was fun.' I murmured softly, resting my head on his lap. He patted my head softly, sighing happily.

'I love you Len....'

A/N:: This is the ACTUAL Author of the story here. I go by Len Kagamine in P*DS, which is short for Project*Divasong. 'Teto', or known as Beetle here, originally had the idea for the story, wrote it. But things came up and she couldn't write it, so I overtook it, narrating various spots.  
To be honest, I'm kind of sickened with my own works, but hey. If you like it, great.  
Also, my apologies for the, um, ahem, scene here. Sorry if it gives you nightmares.

~ Len Kagamine ]]


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Len here. Forgive me for the gay shit because I can't type. OTL I'm like a FF newb. ]]

Mikuo was in the kitchen, in some kind of weird made me laugh, in a way. He was always so bright and cheery.

'Mikuo, what are you doing?' I asked, pulling my orange hair out of my face. I, Neru Akita, would look nice in front of Mikuo Hatsune, even if I blushed like crazy in front of him!

He turned to me. 'Well, I decided I would do something special for you before I asked.'

'Asked what?'

'Neru.... will you be my..... girlfriend?' He asked, stammering over a few words, and then holding out a plate of heart shaped pancakes.

'Of course!' I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'I'm sorry about last night.... where you fell.' He said sadly, blinking but smiling.

'Hey! I would've helped her, but...' Len was watching the whole thing, I realized. My entire face flushed a furious red.

'Len, it's fine, I know what happened.' and at Mikuo's words of 'I know what happened' sent his face the reddest I've ever seen.

'Well, I leave you guys alone now.' He said, dashing off. He was really different when Kaito was at work or not home. Almost like he went back to being a little kid.

I turned back to Mikuo, his teal hair shinning and his equally teal eyes shimmered like the sun.

Suddenly behind me, I heard singing. Thankfully, it was only Luka, and she was spinning around, singing.

'Two-hundred-fifty centimeters is the way I can reach around, I've had my fun, it's time to say good bye~'

The whole scene made me laugh, and what made me laugh even more was Len trying to spin with her.

'Awww. She's like his older sister.' Mikuo said, voicing my thoughts.

I smiled. 'Want to spin with them?'

'Sure.'

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door, and Len stopped spinning to answer it.

He whipped open the door, and outside of it was a woman, rather busty, and dressed in a short red top and a short skirt. A smile was on her face as her brunnette hair dripped in it.

She patted Len's head and Len wrapped her in a big hug. 'Meiko-nee!' he said cheerfully.

'Len!' She said, picking him up and spinning him around. 'So this is where you got to you little punk! I missed you!' She kissed his cheek like she was his mom.

'Yep! Welcome to our house! And you brought Haku!' He said, poiting over her shoulder.

Beyond Meiko's shoulder was another woman with snow white hair and blood red eyes. She was a Voyakaloid from what I concured. Then it clicked. Yowane Haku and Sakaine Meiko had just came to our door.

'Mikuo, they can live with us right?' Len asked my new boyfriend cheerfully, and by now, a crowd of Teto, Luka, Rin, and Miku had came and gathered.

'Of course they can Len! There's nothing wrong with 'em! The more the merrier!' Teto cheered, and Len jumped.

'Yay! Meiko-nee can stay with us! Come on I'll show you and Haku your rooms!' He said, grabbing Meiko's hand.

-- A shift in PV (personal view) to Meiko Sakaine ))

Len pulled me upstairs, like he always did. I had met Len four years ago when he was ten. His mom and him had got in a bad fight, and like a jerk, she kicked him out of the house for a bit. It wasn't a way to go about it, but it was what happened.

I had taken Len into my house for a short period of time after that, and nursed him back up and showed him how to handle the streets.

Of course, I was only sixteen back then AND I was living with Kaito. Speaking of which, I hadn't seen in a while.

'Here's your room!' Len said, breaking my thoughts as he kicked down the door. It was small, two beds, and one window. Oh well, it would do fine for me and Haku.

'Thank you Len!' I said back, smiling at him. 'How have you been?'

He smiled at me. 'I've been great! How about you?'

'I've been fine. Haku keeps me busy.' I added with a snark. 'She's always keepin' me chasin'.'

'Well I'm happy to see you again. Come down later to meet everyone!' and he dashed out, and Haku quickly replaced him in the doorway.

'So that's that Kagamine Len you mentioned before. He certainly is energetic.' She chimed, grinning. 'I like him.'

I started setting up my things. 'Yeah, I love him like a son.'

'Well, he's awfully cute. Anyways, where should I put all this?' She asked, before she took out a bottle of sake and started drinking.

I laughed. 'Can't you hold off on that? It's one in the afternoon!'

'Oh hush Meiko-dear.' She laughed, setting her things out on her bed. 'You're just as bad.'

'Yeah, but that's why we're besties.'

'True!' Haku added, smiling.

'Well, let's go meet everyone NOW before you get too smashed and make a bad impression!' I added, laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after Meiko and Haku showed up, and after a rather chaotic night, everyone had went off to bed.

Well, almost everyone. Kaito, Len, and I were still wide awake, and having our own time without the girls. Kaito was draped over the couch rather lazily, and Len was laying in his lap.

'It's nice to have this time without the girls.' Len chimed, his tone dream-like as Kaito ran his fingers through Len's hair and played with the loose tufts

'It IS nice.' I replied, laying myself over the couch I was on. 'We need more time like this.'

'We should watch porn movies.' Kaito joked.

'Dude, what the hell.' Len said, laughing. 'How would you even get this shit?'

Kaito and I laughed, and then Kaito said to him. 'Len, I'm like twenty. I can go into adult stores.'

'Dammit,' Len giggled. 'You guys are both older than me. And adults.'

Kaito kissed Len's head. 'Well. I still love you the way you are.' Normally, most people would be creeped out by them, but I didn't mind, really. It was love for them and love to me, so it didn't matter by age or gender.

'I'm eighteen.' I chimed in much like Len did, and Len looked up.

'Shit, I'm only fourteen.'

'Awww, Len, that's okay!' I attempted to cheer him up. 'Miku's younger than me, but she's crazy famous. Hardly anyone knows of me though.'

'Yeah, good point Mikuo. Thanks.' Len replied, but breathing in sharply as Kaito buried his face in Len's neck. 'Stop bretahing so hard.' Len giggled, before turning to me. 'So Mikuo, I heard you and Neru are dating!'

'We are!'

'Congrats! I wish you guys the best! I always knew you guys would hook up.' He said smiling.

Kaito pulled his face out. 'Aww Mikuo, did you really?'

'Yep!'

'I'm proud. Congratulations.' He also said, blinking.

Len arched backwards in a strech before he yawned. 'I'm gonna head off to bed.' He said as he pulled himself from Kaito's lap. I could've swore I saw a hint of mischeif in his eyes, but I shrugged it off.

'You should go too Mikuo. Things are going to settle down now.' Kaito said, getting up and following.

I lingered in the living room for a few minutes more, before I clapped the lights off.

I was now sitting in total darkness, and it was a feeling of peace and fear. Like a symphony in the snow, quiet but loud, and each note bouncing off the thick, clumped flakes.

I decided to go upstairs, since sitting in the darkness with my heart pounding was just weird.

As I creaked my way up our staircase, a sound hit my ears. At first, I couldn't tell what it was, but then my mind registered the voice AND the sound it made.

It was Kaito's sharp, breathless voice, calling out Len's name. Then more gears turned in my head.

'That's what Len was hinting as he went upstairs.' I thought. 'He's cunning.' I said, frowning but luaghing. Weird.

I made my way into my room, surprised to see Neru curled up on my bed. She looked so pretty in the moonlight.

I sang a song my sister taught me, but I altered the lyrics to fit this moment.

'To the warm bed, good night-night...~'

'To the warmed blankets, good night-night...~'

'To the girl drenched in moonlight, good night-night~'

And this, was a moment worth a song.

A/N;; The song I used is actually 'Hello Planet' by Hatsune Miku. To be honest, the PV and it's content was so amazing and touching, it made me cry. xD .com/watch?v=geUeWJfoLJE Here's the PV, I suggest you watch it. It's very cute and moving. ;u; ]]


	7. Chapter 7

It's like a silent tune, Kaito's moaning against the pants of my own mouth. It was great, really.

We had left Mikuo in the living room for the comfort of our own room, and my god. We always managed to make ourselves scarce. And everyone ALWAYS noticed.

But now, everyone was off tucked into bed, while I occupied myself on mine.

'Len....' Kaito said breathlessly.

I smirked. I was only sucking his neck, and yet I already had him panting and saying my name.

I blinked in the darkness, my eyes had grown accustomed to seeing everything in moonlight.

I pulled my face from his neck, smiling in satisfaction. His moonlit blue eyes were clouded with a great amount of lust and passion. He wanted more, and I wanted to give it to him; all I could give.

'Kai~to,' I sang in a small voice, 'I can't give you what you want unless you're unclothed, silly.' I grinded the crotch of my pants against his, the friction being generated created an electric sensation up my spine, and a moan slipped from his mouth again.

'I will. . . I will~' He said, his breath hitching. 'But will you do it for me?'

I wanted to rip every cloth that held him from me off his body and take him then and there, but I also wanted to tease him and make him want it.

I worked at the buttons holding his coat together, each piece of skin revealed glowing in pure moonlight ( since our bed was in front of a window, and our headboard was kind of small, and the curtains were WIDE open, and the window probably was too ) and a sick grin crosed my face.

'Pants next.' I said after I worked my way lover on him. I could've swore his face was flushed pink, but in the dark silvery light, i was hard to tell.

I unzipped the zipper on his pants, and then in a swift hook, I had both his pants and his boxers tugged off with me on the end of the bed.

'Holy crap,' I thought. 'That's fucking huge.'

I tried to not stare, but I felt heat creep over my face, and passion churn my stomach.

'Len, you're still in your clothes.' Kaito said, laughter dripped in his tone and it broke my thoughts and my stare,

'Oh, right.' I said aloud. 'Damn it, busted.' I thought to myself again, undoing my tie.

'You get so caught up in these things~' He sang out. 'But it's okay,' He assured me. 'I would too.'

I had finally been freed of my clothing prison and now was free to crawl across Kaito and do whatever I felt like to him.

However, my throbbing cock dragged across his as I went to say something, and instead of speaking, I was biting back a sharp moan.

At that moment, Kaito moaned out my name rather loudly, and I prayed that nobody heard. We didn't lock the door, and someone kicking open the door to say 'BE QUIET' would be hell.

But I decided to tempt fate and licked up his neck slowly, whimpers flooding my ears.

'Len.... more.' He managaged to get out as my tounge made it to his ear.

I didn't speak, I just pulled my tounge back into my mouth and I worked my way backwards.  
He threw his head back against the pillow and his hands clenched the sheets.

'Len, hurryitup...!' The last part of his statement was slurred as I licked inside his thigh. He was getting close, and at this point I could melt him any way I wanted.

I nodded at him before I made my move. I breathed rapidly and hard on the tip of his errection, and a shudder racked his body. He was growing impaitent and getting closer to the edge, I knew it. I was too.

I darted my tounge as far as I could and worked it from the bottom up. He whimpered again, and this was where I knew I had him bent over my finger.

Although, the next move I pulled, he didn't expect. I took all of his length into my mouth and even got it down into my throat before I worked back up again. At this pont, his body was drenched in sweat and his breath was hitched between his sharp moans of pleasure.

He pulled himself up into a arched position, and his fingers ran through my hair.

'O-Oh.... oh my g-god.... Len....' He choked out. His eyes were glassed over and half-closed, and somehow he managed to look at me, a small smile was over his face.

I couldn't talk, my mouth was full. So to show my approval the best I could, I made a soft sound in my throat, eventually it rattled into my mouth and vibrated. His voice cracked as he moaned for the umpteenth time.

A few moments later, his breath was drawn sharply. 'Len...!' He warned. I could feel it coming before he spoke, and shortly after my mouth was filled. I drew back, swallowing. It tasted like salty sugar. It was pretty weird.

He fell backwards softly and smiled. I realized this was my chance to take him, so I grabbed him by his waist and flipped him over. My stomach was burning, and I knew I didn't have much time.

I sucked over my own fingers, releasing them with a 'pop' sound, and shot one into him. He gasped sharply at the feel, but then relaxed.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' I cursed in my mind. 'I can't possibly do this.' The burning was now mixing with pain, and before I could finish my thought, Kaito sang out again, rather breathlessly. 'Got him.' I thought to myself again.

I figured that after I chopped it enough I could fit inside, I pulled out and put my cock in place of my fingers. He drew in breath again and fell forwards on his chest again.

I picked up my thrusting, I needed to do this as fast as I possibly could, I wasn't going to last much longer.

He grabbed at the sheet again, and he screamed in pure ecstasy as I nailed that spot in him again. I hit it as much as I could before the pain in my stomach rushed out and I climaxed inside of him. I pulled off of him and collapsed over him, my breath was hot and I was panting.

'O-Oh my god. . . . L-Len. . . .' He quietly murmured, his breath was also being caught.

'I-I did. . . well, r-right?' I panted out after a few minutes.

He smiled at me and closed his eyes. We were on our sides now and he pulled me to his chest. 'Y-You did. . . very. . . well. . .'

'I-I'm glad I did. . .' I drew in as much air as I possibly could and sighed it out happily. Soon we were both pressed to each other and sleeping, and I figured this was one of the best nights of my life.

A/N;; I don't honestly know what to say for this chapter. Except for I wrote it when I was HIGH OFF SUGAR. So if this causes you to like, orgasm, I don't care lawl. ))


	8. Bonus Chapter 1

A/N;; This has absolutely NOTHING to do with the original story. AT ALL. It's just a little music drabble I did. Bwhahha.

~Len ]]

What if I say I'll NEVER surrender?

What if I say I'm another soul to sell?  
Oh well.

The pages in the book are not permanent, they're temporary. It's the same old story.

But what if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I'm not another one in your plays?

You're the pretender, and I'll NEVER surrender.

I'm that voice inside your head, and you refuse to hear.

I'm the face you have to face, I live in your stare.

I'm what's left, and I'm what's right.

I'm your enemy.

'Who are you.....?'

I keep you in the dark. You know they all pretend.

But what if I say I'm not like the others?

I'm not another one in your plays.

You're the pretender, and I'm sick of your games.

I'll never surrender....

'Keep you in the dark. . . . you know they all. . . . pretend. . . .'

"Len! Wake the fuck up, will you?!" She snapped at me. Her voice was harsh.

"God dammit," Rin snapped again. "If you doze off during our game one more time like that, so help me God, I'm going to kick your ass again."

"Alright, Alright." I said with a dissmissive yawn. She hit me in the arm, her ringed fist digging into my skin.

"Okay!" I said. "I'll wake up!"

"Good." She said, glaring at me.


End file.
